1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments discussed herein are related to a stopper mechanism of a slide rail for protecting a slide rail from an impact when it is pulled out.
2. Description of the Related Art
In large-sized equipment, in order to improve the convenience of maintenance and repair, internal parts are integrated into a unit for each function. Further, a configuration is such that slide rails are provided inside the main body and a unit to be housed is attached to the slide rail so that the housed unit can be easily pulled out of and pushed into the main body of the equipment (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-192180). The slide rail is provided with a stopper so as to prevent a rail that has been pulled out from coming out. The stopper is designed so as to resist a load at a certain level, but if an operator pulls out a heavy unit with force, there is a possibility that an impact force will be applied to the stopper portion and the stopper will be destroyed, and therefore, the unit will come flying out of the main body and fall.